


La hembra de la manada

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Bottom Draco, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Harry, Top Tom, obliviate, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: ¿Cómo estaban juntos allí en una cama, cuando había una guerra a las afueras, una en la cual se esperaba que se mataran juntos a punto de Crucius?¿Cómo puedes compartir el amor de tu vida? ¿La única esperanza de tu futuro con el maldito hombre que arruino tu vida?¿Cómo puedes estar dándole calor a tu dulce amor, luego de tu mismo compartirlo?





	La hembra de la manada

**LA HEMBRA DE LA MANADA**

 

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

 

 

 

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.

 

 

 

Sudorosos, enredados en las sabanas y las piernas, agitados

 

El olor a sexo y semen en aquella habitación, las respiraciones agitadas, los ojos idos post - orgásmicos, una piel blanca cual leche suave estaba allí, en la mitad de dos cuerpos más grandes.

 

 

 

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquello?

 

 

 

¿Cómo estaban juntos allí en una cama, cuando había una guerra a las afueras, una en la cual se esperaba que se mataran juntos a punto de Crucius?

 

 

 

¿Cómo puedes compartir el amor de tu vida? ¿La única esperanza de tu futuro con el maldito hombre que arruino tu vida?

 

 

 

¿Cómo puedes estar dándole calor a tu dulce amor, luego de tu mismo compartirlo?

 

 

 

En si las respuestas, si se ponía a pensarlas eran obtusas y sin sentido, para nadie serian conformes o al menos tendrían un orden lógico, para todos, menos para ti y el otro hombre, aquel que ves como besa los mechones húmedos de la hermosa cabeza de tu amor, con la misma maldita obsesión que tú.

 

 

 

Miras suavemente el cuerpo más pequeño, más dulce, más mortificado de los tres en la cama, pasas tu mano por su cuello.

 

Tan delicado, tan suave allí donde las marcas de chupetones demuestran posesividad y pasión desenfrenada, aunque es difícil saber quién le hizo esas marcas, si tu o él.

 

 

 

Aun no sabes, no entiendes como pueden estar así los tres luego de amarse de encontrarse y para tu maldita conciencia, de usar a tu amor en aquella espiral de sentimientos.

 

 

 

El otro alza sus ojos tan verdes como los tuyos, solo que con un tinte rojo, no tiene esa asquerosa mascara de serpiente, no, no señores, tiene la piel más canela, aunque con un tinte blanco, los músculos definidos y el cabello negro medio en bucles cayendo por su rostro masculino, son casi iguales en todo, no hablan solo besan y poseen ese hermoso cuerpo que descansa en mitad de ellos.

 

 

 

En Mitad de sus brazos, ese dulce cuerpo que ha estado acogiendo no solo sus erecciones en su cuerpo, sino también los pedazos rotos de dos corazones que nunca supieron que significaba que los amaran.

 

 

 

Aquel dulce cuerpo, que no sabía cuánto poder tenía en realidad, aquella hermosa víbora albina, el cual poseía entre sus piernas a los dos hombres más poderosos del maldito mundo mágico.

 

 

 

Tus manos pasan a la estrecha cintura de tu amor platónico y no tanto, mientras el otro besa sus labios en un afán por despertarlo ya deberían irse, pero ese cuerpo es adictivo, un cuerpo que pide que no sea despertado, un cuerpo que juntos mancillaron y mancillarían de nuevo, un cuerpo que les llevaba a la locura y les destrozaba el alma, que aunque sea no pudiera sino solo darles su cuerpo, porque su corazón, hace mucho lo entrego y para su desgracia no es de ninguno de ustedes.

 

 

 

Desistes al ver como el otro también lo hace, le dejarían descansar, se levantan juntos y se miran, ya no con odio, sino con dolor propio ambos son tan iguales, tan destrozados que se aferran a ese cuerpo para no salir a la deriva.

 

 

Te vistes dándole la espalda, buscando tu ropa, esa que ayer salió despedida de forma dura mientras en la pasión desgarrabas la ropa ajena del único dormido del trio.

 

 

Toma entre sus manos las gafas redondas y acomodas tus cabellos, ves como el otro te mira, sabe que desea hablarte, pero ninguno lo hace, solo salen de esa habitación, dejando al tercero, solo y desnudo

 

Luego ambos se desaparecen.

 

 

Tú para tu sala común, él, para el refugio de los mortifagos en Malfoy Manor

 

 

Sonríes tristemente mientras caminas por los pasillos de piedra, te das cuenta, que si Dumbledore supiera, te haría matarlo y usarle al otro como carnada pero no puedes, no puedes hacerlo.

 

 

Te das cuenta cuan solo estas luego de salir de esa habitación, te das cuenta que quieres regresar corriendo, abandonar la sucia guerra e irte con él, y para revolver tus pensamientos, también con el otro.

 

 

Te diste cuenta que era igual a ti, vapuleado, pisoteado y humillado por Muggles, destrozado no solo por familiares cercanos, no, no solo por ellos.

 

Aquel hombre que había tomado características tuyas y era llamado el mago más tenebroso de todas las épocas, también había sido destrozado y avergonzado por su propio padre, golpeado hasta la inconsciencia, siendo un fenómeno en un mundo que no le entendía.

 

 

Te diste cuenta que era igual a ti, usado por el poderoso Dumbledore, ambos desde niños, siendo llevados por una maldita profecía que les destrozo la vida, una que a él lo llevaba a ser el niño que vivo, al otro a ser el mismo Voldemort.

 

 

Te diste cuenta muy en el fondo que hubieras echo lo mismo que él, si alguien dice que un triste niño cuando grande te asesinará ¿qué harías? claramente acabarías con su vida para preservar la tuya.

 

 

Te diste cuenta, que la magia negra también es necesaria si se usa bien, que en el mundo mágico no deberían tenerles más respeto a hombres sin magia, que a criaturas oscuras, como lo era Remus o el mismo Hagrid, cuyos derechos eran disminuidos, bloqueados, censados y hasta ser destruidos.

 

 

Te diste cuenta que te cansaste de ser usado, por todos, idolatrado, temido y después para ambos  venia el gran ¿y Luego qué? si él ganaba, ganaban los buenos, los mortifagos serían destrozados y los sangre pura serían censados, acabados y destrozados, humillados por aquellos que querían un cambio y pedirían la cabeza de los Sangre puras como prueba de aquel cambio.

 

 

Si ganaba Voldemort, todo empeoraba, destrozarían a los muggles, a los hijos de estos, solo habrían sangre puras, en el mejor de los casos.

 

 

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Cuando llego a su cama durmió, durmió sin pesadillas, ya que Voldemort no se había vuelto a meter a su cabeza, al menos no para destrozarlos con escenas pre apocalípticas, hace varios meses ya no trataban de matarse.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.

 

 

Te levantaste y fuiste a bañar, tus amigos te notan raro, le dices que es por la batalla, siempre se los dices

 

 

Dejas que el agua purifique tu alma, que a este paso estaba podrida, dejas que el agua te quite esos pensamientos tan abstractos que tu cabeza no los entiende o simplemente no quieres entender.

 

 

Sales, con una toalla en la cintura. Dejando  el agua caer por esos mechones negros tan indomables, tus hombros anchos y morenos, tal vez dos tonos más morenos que el hombre que comparte tu amante muchos tonos más morenos que tu amante.

 

 

Te vistes con la ropa del colegio, sientes la asperidad de las telas, tan diferentes a las sabanas de seda del otro, no peinas tus cabellos, es una la labor titánica e infructuosa, escuchas el ruido atronador de tus compañeros y les sonríes estúpidamente mientras bajan al gran comedor.

 

Charlando en una marejada roja y dorada.

 

 

Allí le vez y desvías tu mirada posesiva sobre él, ocultándolo bien bajo las gafas, claro él se da cuenta y retira su rostro, no te gusta lo que ves.  Ha perdido su espíritu de lucha, sus ganas de vivir, su peso te has dado cuenta, de la forma taciturna en la que camina, aun con su andar elegante, sabes que sus compañeros se preocupan, mas no dicen nada por temor a ser maldecidos.

 

 

Sabes que, el hecho que este así, es tu culpa y es culpa del otro, ambos le obligaron, ambos le obligan

.

 

Él, con matar a dulce padrino, que de dulce no le ves nada, pero él le ama sin reservas, así que se entregó voluntariamente como un sacrificio, odiando entregarse al mismísimo mago oscuro, por salvar la vida de Severus Snape.

 

 

Tú, Tu no fuiste mejor, le chantajeaste con mandar a su madre a Azkaban y hacer que fuera besada por el dementor, se entregó a ti luego de entregarse a él.

 

El mismo maldita día

 

 

No supiste como se dieron las cosas, la noche que lo poseías como un engendro de lucifer sentiste al otro, le miraste aun así, no pudiste, no dejaste de poseerlo hasta acabar dentro de su hermoso cuerpo marcándolo.

 

Saliste de él, dispuesto a convocar tu varita y luchar con él Así desnudo pero te sorprendiste cuando escuchaste los lamentos de tu amante obligado, también como aquel enemigo que debías odiar, de desvestía y subía a la cama  acomodando a tu amante y penetrándolo, embistiéndolo de la misma forma en la que tú lo hacías hace escasos minutos, haciendo mover la cama y de paso, el sonido mismo de dos cuerpos unidos, un chapoteo leve debido al semen que habías dejando dentro de él y ahora el otro lo aprovechaba como un lubricante natural.

 

Escuchaste los quejidos de tu amante y bajaste a besarlo, a calmarlo, porque cuando viste los ojos de tu enemigo, embistiéndolo  sabias que había sucedido sin saberlo, sin usar legeremancia, lo sabias y dejaste que usara su cuerpo y le besaste  cuando el otro culmino dentro de aquel ser que dices amar

 

Este mismo hermoso ser que en medio de los dos se desmaya.

 

 

No hablan. Se miran desnudos se estudian, se observan y se dan cuenta en los ojos del otro, que no pueden hacer nada, ambos le desean y no le van a dejar ir.

 

 

Así comienzo todo, colocándose citas sin saberlo el mismo día a la misma hora, poseyéndolo a turnos o los dos al mismo tiempo. Disfrutando de él, mientras él Les odia a los dos.

 

 

Empezaron  a entenderse, luego que esa dulce víbora dormía.  Hablaron, sintiéndose igual de desolados y usados, empezando a quererse y empezando a ver que le amaban.

 

 

Suspiras

 

Nada puedes hacer,  ves la tristeza de sus ojos y sabes que es culpa tuya y de él pero era tuyo y era de él, era de ellos dos así el no deseara, eran como dos niños los cuales tuvieron nada en sus miserables vidas y ahora tenían algo y no pensaban dejarlo ir.

 

 

Las clases pasan, los ejercicios del ED, las trampas a los Slytherin, las maniobras defensivas por si hay un traidor. Ríes como loco solo en tu habitación ¿un traidor? que más traidor que el mismo niño que vivió.

 

 

Ya es de noche, colocas sobre tu ropa la capa de invisibilidad y tomas el mapa del merodeador, caminas lejos de tu sala común para entrar al nido de las serpientes, nadie te ve, pero ves en sus rostros juveniles como el tuyo, preocupación, preocupados por su príncipe.

 

Subes pronunciando una contraseña mágica y entrando les ves.

 

 

Ves como el rubio sujeta sus manos sobre el otro mientras es poseído con fuerza, llegas tarde, por estar pensando. Te desnudas rápidamente, los otros prestan atención en ti, el más grande detiene los movimientos de su cadera con mucho dolor, se ve y cambia de posiciones al más pequeño para que quede encima de él.

 

Te subes a la cama y le empiezas a besar, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amas, lo mucho que lo deseas, lo mucho que es parte de tu vida y tu corazón. Con cuidado empiezas a introducir un dedo en su más que ocupada entrada.

 

Gime de dolor, pero acalla sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios, hasta sangrarlos, sabes que no le gusta cuando ambos están tan dentro de su cuerpo que siente partirse en dos.

 

 

Aun así, eres un bastardo, te dices, mientras comienzas a penetrarlo, juntando tu erección con la otra dentro de ese pequeño espacio, que se hace aún más pequeño por semejantes enormidades dentro, se empiezan a mover  dulcemente escuchas como el otro le dice entre besos en sus labios que le ama tú se lo dices en su oído, le amas él le ama.

 

Ambos le aman y él... los odiaba

 

 

Te mueves gimiendo incoherencias, sintiendo la apretada y estrecha entrada, sintiendo la misma masturbación que hacen dentro del rubio con el otro hombre y es sublime, es casi parecido a tocar el cielo, sin miedo a parecer herejes.

 

Sientes ambas respiraciones, lo amas, amas el sudor de ambos en pleno acto, sus respiraciones tan erróneas como las tuyas, amas las contracciones del cuerpo del rubio. Como amas las manos grandes que se apropian de las caderas más pequeñas para hacer que les cabalgue con más fuerza.

 

 

Amas de forma sádica a ese cuerpo y entiendes al otro.

 

 

No sabes cómo paso el tiempo o el espacio, solo sabes  que esto no tiene precio escuchas los gemiditos apagados de quien está en la mitad y sientes su orgasmo, porque los estrecha tan fuerte que pareciera que los quisiera partir dentro de su cuerpo y como sincronización mágica, acabas con el otro al mismo tiempo, inundado sus entrañas. Sientes como se desvanece entre tus brazos y cae en el pecho del otro, se ha desmayado, eso suele suceder con bastante frecuencia, salen despacio y le acuestan

 

 

Revisan su entrada holgada, no tiene heridas al menos no profundas, le limpian ambos y le aplican un ungüento cicatrizante, le besan en la boca, le dicen que lo aman, pero está dormido, así que simplemente se visten de nuevo dándose la vuelta.

 

 

-La pelea será en dos días- te dice el otro y sabes que no desea hacerlo.

 

 

-Lo sé- respondes sin ánimo.

 

 

-¿Qué va a pasar?-  es una pregunta que te has hecho y no sabes cómo responder- Si gano yo el mundo se volverá tinieblas, el poder me rebozara y él será tratado solo como mi puta, nadie le tendrá valor ni estima- dijo sentándose con las manos en los bucles negros.

 

 

Suspiras -si gano yo, será enviado a Azkaban y yo seré auror, me casare con Ginebra y tendré muchos hijos para ser el salvador del mundo mágico que todos desean-

 

 

-a ninguno nos gusta lo que sucederá si morimos, ambos será esclavizado de un lado o del otro- dijo suspirando, lo miraste y te miro, les tomo diez segundos comprender que no deseaban nada de eso.

 

 

Se levantaron ambos y miraron el cuerpo desmayado alzaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo y murmuraron el hechizo tan potentemente que el cuerpo pequeño convulsiono.

 

Seis veces luego fue oscuridad, acababa de recibir seis veces el potente hechizo, hecho por los dos magos más poderosos del maldito mundo mágico.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

El campo de batalla era cruel magos y criaturas morían de un lado y del otro, los hechizos inminentes, y luego, se enfrentaron los dos protagonistas de la gran profecía.

 

Todos contuvieron el aliento, era la batalla decisiva, el bien y el mal juntos.

 

¿Qué lado ganaría?

 

 

Ambas varitas, ambas magias tan fuertes y poderosas que se detuvo el aire, la lluvia, hasta el fuego.  Los dos magos alzaron las varitas y unos rayos tan poderosos como los mismos rayos del dios pagano Zeus ilumino la batalla desapareciendo en una burbuja unos cuantos segundos haciendo un terremoto que afecto no solo el campo de batalla sino también Londres mágico y gran parte de Europa occidental afectando no solo el mundo mágico sino muggle.

 

 

Todos cubrieron sus ojos y cuando pudieron ver, luego de esos segundos agónicos, solo observaron que en el campo de batalla había un inmenso cráter, más sin embargo, de los dos magos no había nada.

 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 

Despertó abriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes y sonrió al ver a su dormido niño entre los dos, era un dejavu, pero sabía que ahora era diferente.

 

Sonrió viendo como Tom le golpeaba con la almohada y murmuraba algo como "duerme más idiota" así que se levantó besando a también a Draco.

 

Por fin podía pronunciar su nombre sin sentirse un bastardo.

 

 

Camino en la casita de madera que constaba de cuatro habitaciones, un estudio, una sala comedor una bonita cocina y fue directamente  hasta la acogedora cocina para hacer un café bien cargado.

 

 

Cuando estuvo listo, lo sostuvo entre sus manos, sintiendo el café pasar por su garganta despacio, caliente y aún tenía esa sonrisa, bobalicona en el rostro, se sentó cerca a la ventana, viendo los arboles empinarse fuertemente sobre la colina.

 

 

Este era su nido, su refugio, el faro de un barco a la deriva. Escucho pasos y vio algo que lo enterneció, Draco, su Draco, su rubio, su amor, tenía una camisa suya a cuadros, tres tallas más grande, estaba despeinado y descalzo.

 

 

-buenos días Dragón- le sonrió besándolo, recibiendo en respuesta una hermosa sonrisa.

 

 

-Buenos días Harry- respondió el otro perezosamente - ¿porque estas despierto? son las siete de la mañana además Tom se levanta hasta las diez.-

 

 

-si pero no tenía sueño pero tu deberías dormir un poco más dragón- le beso con suavidad deleitándose del sabor de sus labios, sosteniendo su cintura delgada entre sus manos y como esta encajaba tan bien ellos, en los de Tom también, como si Draco solo hubiese nacido para anular profecías, anular demonios y guerras.

 

Solo él.

 

 

-No tengo sueño además, Tom está roncando- rio el rubio, con una mirada tan lejana al odio y asco como en tiempos lejanos, ahora, para el ojiverde.

 

 

-siempre ronca.-bufo causando una risa pura en esos labios rosas. Draco  suavemente se amoldo a sus manos  y solo pudo obedecer a ese suave comando, eso incluyo besar suavemente su cuello.

 

Recordando…

 

 

No fue fácil, no fue divertido, pero allí estaban en mitad de la nada en el mundo Muggle con su pequeño Dragón.

 

Habían abandonado todo, magia, poder, dinero, una vida más que predestinada a cualquier lado, habían abandonado la vida pero también la muerte. Cuando planearon no morir, no, no lo harían, debían vivir un día más, muchos días más para tenerle allí, entre sus labios, entre sus piernas, pero no solo haciendo que les amara sin medida, sino para amarle sin restricciones.

 

No había sido fácil, luego de un par de años adecuarse a limitar la magia, a casi no usarla, a cuidar al rubio puesto que había quedado frágil luego que seis Obliviate atravesaran su cuerpo, al punto de no saber ni quien era la persona del espejo, a punto de aprender de nuevo a leer y escribir caminar e ir al baño. Enseñarle todo con amor y dedicación, entre los dos, aún faltaba, pero habían logrado su hazaña más grande enamorarle y eso no había magia que lo pagara.

Solo había sido cuestión de tiempo para que les aceptara a los dos, para que les recibiera en la cama y en su cuerpo, habían logrado enamorarle y hacerse indispensable para él, ya que realmente Draco solo los veía a ellos dos encerrado allí en mitad de la nada, en la mitad de su cielo personal

 

 

No fue fácil pero viendo cómo se levantaba Tom despeinado y con el bóxer únicamente por prenda, llegando a ellos y besando al más pequeño en los labios con pasión y a él con un casto beso en los labios, lo supo, amaba a Draco y amaba a Tom y entre los dos habían logrado amar y ser amados,

 

Tenían una pequeña manada, como diría Remus, vigilando y cuidando a la pequeña hembra de su manada, una pequeña hembra que en pocos días, le daría una sorpresa a juntos, que la manada se agrandaría.

 

¡Y justo para Navidad!

 

 

Owary

 

 

Buenas y Santas, estoy tomando mis fic para Betarlos de manera lenta y paulatina… que vergüenza fue haberlo subido como lo subí y aun así les gusto, espero que ahora quede más fácil y digno de entender.

 

Besos

 

Luna Shinigami


End file.
